


That Girl

by BatteredJuliet



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), After Romeo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatteredJuliet/pseuds/BatteredJuliet
Summary: A/N: Heyy! So this is a new thing that'll be happening soon. It's already written I'm just proofreading it. I'll start posting it soon. Updates will probably be Monday's bc those are the days that everyone needs a little pick me up. I don't know how many chapters it'll be but they'll all be about 4 pages in length. This was a story I wrote for a couple friends. They think it's good so... I'll still be doing the "SOTC" and "QOTC" (song of the chapter and quote of the chapter) They might not go with the chapter but hey, that's okay. I have plenty of visual aids for you lovely beans. Also before anything happens, Drew is mine. Okay? Glad we cleared that up. Okay. Well, I hope you all enjoy this. It'll be okay. Feedback is encouraged. Thank you for reading if you do! I love you all!xSam





	1. Description & Note

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heyy! So this is a new thing that'll be happening soon. It's already written I'm just proofreading it. I'll start posting it soon. Updates will probably be Monday's bc those are the days that everyone needs a little pick me up. I don't know how many chapters it'll be but they'll all be about 4 pages in length. This was a story I wrote for a couple friends. They think it's good so... I'll still be doing the "SOTC" and "QOTC" (song of the chapter and quote of the chapter) They might not go with the chapter but hey, that's okay. I have plenty of visual aids for you lovely beans. Also before anything happens, Drew is mine. Okay? Glad we cleared that up. Okay. Well, I hope you all enjoy this. It'll be okay. Feedback is encouraged. Thank you for reading if you do! I love you all!
> 
> xSam 

Have you ever had one day that totally changed your life? And you never could have known until it was over. Have you ever met someone that flipped your whole world upside down? Someone who made you question how you ever lived without them? Someone so special that you constantly wonder how they're real? Someone who becomes so important to you, and you never expected it? My name is Drew and this is the story of how I met That Girl.


	2. Cast List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The cast! Yay! (i'm very excited about this story)*Note: The little "~" means "played by". Just fyi*
> 
> xSam

 

_Drew Ryan Scott ~ Himself_

_Jayk Purdy ~ Himself_

_TC Carter ~ Himself_

_Blake English ~ Himself_

_Michelle DeFraites ~Herself_

_Kate ~ My lovely best friend that I'm too lazy to tag_

_Shelby ~ My other lovely best friend that I can't tag for reasons._

_Levi ~ Chord Overstreet (ah yes!)_

_Alex ~ Original!_

_Sam ~ Me, tbh (oops bye)_

_Luke Hemmings ~ Himself_

_Michael Clifford ~ Himself_

_Calum Hood ~ Himself_

_Ashton Irwin ~ Himself_

_Nick ~ Someone I went to school with (oops but true)_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For now that's all I have. I can't remember if there's more. But if there is, I'll be back to edit this! Okay toodles!
> 
> xSam


	5. One ~ The Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, hi there! I'm really excited about this one! Like I'm trying not to scream rn. I'm so happy. I hope you all love this. Since I wrote it all beforehand, it's not split into chapters so they may seem weird and might hang you on a cliff. But other than that I hope you love it! Okay, here we gooo!!!!

_~Drew~_

  
It was a normal day. Well normal for me on tour. Get up, rehearsal, studio, perform, studio, celebrate, got to bed wake up the next morning and repeat. It was my normal, how was I to know that today would change everything? How was I to know that today would mess up my normal forever? How was I to know that after today, I wouldn't want normal ever again? I was all ready for a normal day of singing and hanging out with my best friends but what I got seemed to make the whole earth shift on its axis.

I woke up at 9, showered and got dressed. After eating with my bandmates, we headed to the rehearsal studio. We went over all the songs that we were set to perform later that day. The boys and I then went to lunch before I had to go to the studio to work on some songs. We were due back to the studio after our performance today to record parts of "Convenience". When I wasn't working on the current songs I was practicing my solos for Convenience.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got back to the hotel, we still had some time to relax before we had to leave for the show. They were all in TC's room when I found them, talking about nothing really. "Hey, Drew!" Blake said when he saw me. His greeting was followed by a chorus of "heys". They asked how the studio went and I told them it was good, I'd finished the songs I'd been working on. Jayk then reminded us of our recording session later. Then the conversation switched to girls when TC asked, "Is there anyone you guys have your eyes on lately?" Blake talked about his latest celebrity crush that seemed to change all the time. It was never serious. He was looking for the right girl. Jayk spoke about a girl he'd met at a coffee shop that he was sure to never see again. TC had Michelle so he was spoken for. As for me, I joked about my Selena Gomez crush. "But honestly, I don't really have my eyes on any one girl right now. I'm just not into dating right now. No one's really struck my radar. I'm just kind of over it." I told them. They seemed to find this really funny. I know in the past I was a little "girl crazy" and had a different crush every single day. "I know I flirt too much, but I'm trying to make a change. Blake has the right idea. Crush on people that'll never know you exist and look for the one girl that will."

"Dude, we're not laughing because you're trying to make a change. That's honorable! We're laughing because it's almost impossible for you not to flirt. It's who you are!" Jayk said while the other two nodded. I couldn't believe them. Like I know I flirt a lot and dialing that back is gonna be tough but I think I can do it. "What Jayk's trying to say, unkindly," Blake started, glaring at the guy with the green hair, "is that, honestly, you kinda act like a 'Fuck-boy'. But we know how sweet you really are. You genuinely care about the fans. But  _come on_  you have so many shirtless selfies on Instagram! You openly flirt with fans in YouNows. You're snapchat is all over the place. Your social media persona is the  _epitome_ of 'Fuck-Boy'. But you're real life persona is sweet and caring. And your old vine! It was just a jumbled mess of stupid humor." I shook my head, slightly angry. How could he  _say_ that?! How could he think  _that_  was any nicer than what Jayk said?! "Wow! Okay.  _That_  was nicer than what  _Jayk_  said?! I'm starting to think that everyone's against me today!" I exclaimed, annoyed. "We're not against you, Drew. But Blake and Jayk aren't being the kindest. We're glad that you want to make a change. Even a drastic one like this. We're just surprised by how suddenly it's come on." TC, always the one for wise thinking and rational words, helped to relieve some of my fury. The subject soon changed to something stupid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to the venue wasn't lengthy nor was it eventful. We spent most of the time trying to stamp out any nerves we could have and prepare for the show. Knowing full well, when we got there, we'd be thrown into wardrobe, makeup, sound check and last minute rehearsal. We took the last few relaxing moments for what they were, drank them in wishing they could last longer. Upon arrival, Jayk reminded us of the meet and greet after the show. Then, as predicted, we were thrown into the pre-show craziness. Before every show, we took turns playing our own music to help with the nerves. Tonight was Jayk's turn. He had music from a band called All Time Low, blasting through the speakers in the dressing room. He was such a punk sometimes. After sound check, we had about ten minutes to perfect whatever needed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _5 minutes.... In-ear monitors were checked._  
_2 minutes.... Last minute touches were made to makeup and wardrobe._  
_1 minute..... Deep breathes and good lucks were exchanged._  
_30 seconds.... We headed to stage, the cheering getting louder the closer we got._  
_10 seconds.... 9.... 8.... 7.... 6.... 5.... 4.... 3.... 2.... 1.... We ran onstage and began the opening dance._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three songs in and I noticed a group of girls in the front row, all obviously friends, seemingly having the time of their lives. Two brunettes and two blondes with the biggest smiles on their faces. Their eyes never moved from the stage but they kept what appeared to be steady conversation. Every once in awhile the long-haired -what appeared to be- blonde would say something to one of the brunettes that would cause her to double over in laughter. The second brunette would pat her back once she returned to upright and say something that had her grinning and laughing, practically glowing with joy. The same girl would lean close and whisper something in the "glowing" girls ear that made her smack the first girl's shoulder who would laugh in response. You could tell they were the closest out of all of them. When the final song came to a close you could see the sadness radiate off of the four. The short-haired blonde turned to the "glowing" girl and spoke only to receive a nod and then tackled "Glowing Girl" in a hug. That resulted in a bright beam. Her eyes flickered to mine, I'd been caught. They were a warm brown that seemed to change color in the light and sparkled like a star. She sent me a kind wave from where she was, one that I'd be stupid not to return. I flashed her a bright smile and a small wave. That seemed to make her day because she mouthed a 'thank you' to me. She then returned her attention to her friends who closed around her in a massive group hug. It was really sweet. Final bow, 'thank you's thrown at the crowd, we left the stage to prepare for the meet and greet.

After changing out of our "stage clothes" I was returned to what was comfortable: black skinny jeans held up with a red belt and an American flag printed jersey shirt. A pair of black combat boots covered my mix-match sock clad feet. Fans streamed through the doors. Photos were taken and belongings signed. When it was down to the last group, we were all restless. The last group walked in singing.

 

_**"'Cause I got your picture** _   
_**I'm coming with you** _   
_**Dear Maria, count me in** _   
_**There's a story at the bottom of this bottle** _   
_**And I'm the pen** _   
_**Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out** _   
_**'Cause it feels like stealing hearts** _   
_**Calling your name from the crowd"** _

"Damn, Alex! What the hell was that?" The girl with the dark black hair said. "Really, a commercial? Thanks, Spotify! That's just what I wanted. 'This is Engine Talk. We're talking about engines.' No, I thought we were talking about toddlers! I swear." A brunette with highlights, the bottom half being a bright red, spoke causing the three other girls to laugh. "Bloody hell! Alexander! Can you freaking not?!" Was the next thing she said. A girl with long, orange hair spoke next, "Why are we listening to this if Alex's voice is gonna kill you, Sam?" The half red-head, Sam, replied with, "Because Alex is a god and he makes me happy. If you have issues with me slowly killing myself you can catch the first train to Nopeville, K." The orange haired girl raised her hands in defense. "Set me on fire would you? It would hurt less than this. Damn you Alexander William Gaskarth!" cried the raven-haired girl. A short-haired blonde spoke up and said, " Can we play something that's not gonna kill us all? Like I don't know, something not All Time Low?" Sam, replied with a simple, "Kay." Before changing the music that I just noticed playing from her phone. A heavy rock song began to play. The two brunettes and the orange haired girl sang along while the blonde looked them like they were crazy.

_**"I'm loving what you wanna wear,** _   
_**I wonder what's up under there?** _   
_**Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?** _   
_**I'd love to try to set you free,** _   
_**All of you all over me.** _   
_**Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done.** _   
_**S is for the simple need.** _   
_**E is for the ecstasy.** _   
_**X is just to mark the spot,** _   
_**Because that's the one you really want.** _   
_**(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,** _   
_**'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes)."** _

The words were very provocative. When the song ended, Sam, put the phone away. "We're being rude. We're here to meet AR not listen to Nickelback. And while, yeah, that's fun. It's not why we're here. So, ready teddies?" She turned to the other girls, receiving nods all around. They all took obvious deep breaths before turning around and waltzing over to us. When Sam looked up, those eyes! It was the girls from the front row. Blake stepped in for my lacking of words, "Hello! It's nice to meet you. I'm Blake. That's Jayk, TC, and Drew." he said gesturing to us each in turn. The dark-haired smiled saying, "Oh we know. I'm Alex. Well, really my name is Alexandria but if you call me anything but 'Alex' I'll break both your hands." She chuckled darkly as we all took a step back. "That's Shelby, Kate, and Sam." The three nodded at their name. "We're best friends, but I've known Sam the longest. Ain't that right, Boo?" Sam's face twisted in false disgust. "Ew, don't call me that, Als." Alex rolled her eyes at her. "Looking for your brain again, hon?" Sam asked innocently causing Alex to glare at her playfully. "Kitten? Do you still have my phone in your bag?" Kate asked. Jayk raised an eyebrow, "Kitten?" A small blush dusted Sam's features. "Yep. Got a problem with it, Purdy?" He shook his head laughing. "Someone's sassy." A look of disbelief crossed her features. "Please! I'm the Princess! Care to test me, son?" She sassed back. Then she pulled out a phone from her backpack. It was then that I noticed what they were wearing.

Shelby was wearing a white tank with "I have nothing to wear" printed on it. Over that was a white lace sweater. She also wore a galaxy print skirt that was flowy and long. Galaxy print Vans covered her feet. Her nails were painted to look like penguins. Around her neck was a silver heart and key necklace and her wrists sported all black charm bracelets. Galaxy yin-yang signs were in her ears. The phone in her hand was covered with Stitch.

 

Kate was wearing a black skull and crossbones dress with a lace sweater over it, much like Shelby's. Black combat boots decorated her feet. Her fiery red-orange hair had a white flower crown placed over it. A silver tiger ring was placed on the middle finger of her right hand. Around her neck rested a three tiered necklace that consisted of a silver moon, a silver pentagram and a clear quartz crystal. You could just make out a compass tattoo on the inside of her left wrist.

 

Alex was wearing a black t-shirt with the words "The Cat Whiskers Come From Within" adorning it as well as a set of cat whiskers. A black leather skirt covered her hips, resting just above the knees. Her feet were clad in black, white and red Converse heels. A silver and black Batman ring rested on her left ring finger, a charm bracelet covering the same wrist. On her right was a pair of matching "Danisnotonfire" wristbands. Around her neck was another set of cat whiskers. In her ears were diamonds and snowflakes. On her right hand rested two silver rings one spelled "Love" in a fancy cursive and the other made a heart in the center. At her feet rested a black backpack with white polka dots decorating it, out of one of the pockets stuck her phone with a case that said: "I love you to the moon and back". And her nails were painted a shiny black. Her bright green eyes were hidden by a pair of thick, square framed Ray Ban style glasses. She had long black hair with bangs that swept off to the side.

 

Sam was dressed in tight black leather pants and a Batman tank top. The back of the tank was laced up, like shoes. A pair of black and red lace high-tops with velcro straps at the top covered her feet. In her ears laid a pair of Batman earrings. Her nails were painted a bright yellow, a silver and black Batman ring resting on her left ring finger that matched Alex's. The phone in her hand had a clear case that read, "Okay? Okay." in clouds from The Fault In Our Stars. Some her long half red, half natural colored hair was held back by a black bow with yellow Batman symbols decorating it. On her shoulders rested a black Vans backpack covered with little mock Nirvana smileys.

 

Overall the girls were gorgeous. However, there was something about Sam that had me staring at her almost constantly. She wasn't tall but that's okay, I kinda like being taller. She was about 5'4" and had a bright smile. Her eyes were a sort of green-brown. She was thin and was a little busty. She had three other earrings above the Batman ones, all black. Her left ear held an upper cartilage hoop. While in her right ear glistened two round silver cartilage piercings very close together. Her left eyebrow showed a black piercing and a matching stud in the right side of her nose. A pair of black snake bite studs glinted whenever she spoke. I could make out a few tattoos that colored her wrists and forearms. I had a feeling there were more hidden away. Her overall appearance screamed "punk rock". There was just something that seemed to draw me closer. "You like Batman?" Jayk asked of Sam. A small smile crossed her features. "Is it obvious?" she replied sheepishly. "Just a little." he laughed. "It's okay. I'm kinda obsessed with Batman too." She nodded happily. "Yeah, I know! Batman is like the only superhero I like besides Spiderman of course." TC asked confused, "Why? What's wrong with other superheroes?" She rolled her eyes. "It's kinda far fetched. Don't you think? I mean, for example, Superman. He's an alien. And his weakness is a crystal only found on his home planet. Spiderman gets bitten by a radioactive spider. Ya, know- like ya do! Because that's normal and happens every day. Right? Wrong! Batman is just a regular guy. A billionaire sure, but regular just the same. He invented all his 'hero stuff'. And don't get me started on their costumes and 'disguises' if you can call them that. I mean Superman doesn't even have a mask!" Sam explained, receiving a high five from Jayk. The grin that lit up her face afterwards showed just how happy she was to have gotten acceptance from him. You could practically see her tail wagging. "You look like a puppy." The words just slipped from my mouth without my approval. Sam turned her shining eyes on me and an even brighter smile lighting up her entire face. " **'** _ **He speaks:/O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art/As glorious to this night, being o'er my head/As is a winged messenger of heaven/Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes/Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him/When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds/And sails upon the bosom of the air.'**_ " was her reply. "Was that Shakespeare?" Blake asked, receiving a nod in response. "Yeah, she's more than slightly obsessed with Shakespeare. I mean, she asked for his complete works for Christmas like two years ago and got it!" Alex answered.

This girl just kept getting better. She was smart, sweet, a little sassy. She could sing. She was polite and obsessed with music as it seemed. Kate leaned over to whisper something to Sam, who then took her phone out and then Juliet started playing. And all four girls started dancing along to the song! They knew the dance! I was impressed because they didn't miss a step. If you ask me they danced it better than we did in the video. When the song ended, another started but it didn't sound like a song. It sounded like a spoken word piece. Upon realizing this, Sam's eyes widened in shock and a blush crossed her face as she scrambled to shut it off. "Wait, wait. What is that?" I asked her. "Um, well, you see..." she stuttered out before Alex gave her a slight push that clearly said 'spit it out'. "It's a spoken word piece by a Youtuber named Suli Breaks. It's about friends. His work really makes me think. It gives me hope for the future. It makes me happy to know that I'm not alone sometimes. I don't know. It's lame, I'll just shut up." She continued not meeting anyone's eyes. Hers fixated on the floor. Her friends seemed to notice something was up because Alex slipped the phone from her grip playing a new song. One that made her smile almost instantly. 'Handmade' started playing. Lip-syncing along, she smiled her luminous smile. When my solo came in, her smile grew and she turned her attention to the floor, biting her lip, softly. It became obvious to me that she was acting this way because of my singing. Any other part of the song that I wasn't featured she just smiled and lip-synced along. An acoustic version of Where The People Go came on after. Throughout the song, I noticed that she acted the same way whenever I had a standout part. It was very interesting. After that played a song I didn't know. But by the way, her eyes lit up she did.

I found out that the song was called "Holding On To You" and that it was by Twenty One Pilots. I also learned that Sam, Alex, and Kate knew all the words. They rapped right along with the sad lyrics, not missing a beat. They'd even come up with a little dance for it. Shelby looked out of place. She obviously didn't know the song. When it ended, Sam said, "God! I love that song! Thank you, Chase! I swear if it weren't for him I'd be clueless as to who Tyjo and Jish were. I wouldn't know how great their music is!" Alex nodded adding, "Yeah and they're from Columbus too! How did we not encounter them before Vanna told us about them?" Sam nodded but was too busy laughing to reply with actual words. "Oh, my god! I forgot we called him that! I can't! Remember, 'The ghetto'? Oh, I miss that dude!" she said when she caught her breath enough to speak between giggles. It was honestly really cute. Kate and Shelby just looked confused. When the brunettes finally calmed down, they apologized for their outbreak. From that point on the meet and greet with them went as it usually did, photos, autographs, and small talk. It wasn't until they were about to leave that Blake said, "Hey, uh, you girls seem really cool. Would you maybe wanna hang out with us sometime before we have to leave town for our next stop?" They turned to one another, sharing a silent conversation before they turned to us with a simple nodded response. They turned once more to leave but Jayk stopped them with, "How are we gonna get a hold of you if you just leave?" TC then added, "Hey, we're supposed to go to the studio after this and record a song. One we actually performed tonight. Would you wanna come hang out with us there?" Sam then turned to him and asked, "I mean that's all fine and well but how are we gonna get back to my car? I don't really expect you guys to bring us all the way back here just so that we can get in my car to go home." That seemed to have stumped him. But then an idea struck me, "What if you follow us to the studio? That way you have your car and can still join us at the studio!" The girls thought about it for a minute before Alex said, "Uh, sure. I guess that works. She's just really protective of her car. It's her baby." And so it was decided. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, that's chapter one! Hope you love it. The next chapter will be here next week. I hope you all have a lovely Monday and a lovely week. I'll "see" you next week. I love you all. (I hope you like it Shelbs. And just fyi, I still love you and I still miss you. But I'll be okay. Trust me. I just hope that you're okay. And that hopefully we can talk again soon. I love you, honey.)
> 
> xSam


	6. Two ~ Recording

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is probably late but here it is. Sorry. I was distracted!
> 
> SOTC: Nothing Even Matters by Big Time Rush
> 
> QOTC: A bird doesn't sing because it has an answer; it sings because it has a song. ~Maya Angelou
> 
> xSam

~Drew~

We all walked out of the venue together and toward the parking lot. There were still quite a few cars in the lot. Two stood out, however: our van and a bright red, 1969 Chevrolet Camaro. It was beautiful. And I'm not one for cars that aren't convertibles. When the shiny red vehicle came into view a beaming grin spread on Sam's face. It was obvious that she loved that car. "So where's this 'baby' of yours?" TC asked. She raised her hand and pointed at the Camaro. Jayk, TC, and Blake's mouths dropped open, eyes widening in shock. " _That's_  your car?" Was Jayk's response which received a proud nod. We made our way to the beautiful machine. "Where did you get this?" Blake asked once we were within reach of the car. "Built it." was her only response. We all turned to her in surprise. "You  _what_?!" I couldn't stop myself from asking. Shrugging, she nonchalantly said, "I built it. With my own two hands. Piece by piece. It took forever but I never gave up. All the parts are original, just a little more modern. The only thing I didn't do was the interior. I was a wreck the whole time it was getting done. Took a week to complete." As she talked she popped the hood, trunk and opened all the doors to show the inside. Under the hood, everything was shiny and new with red accents. The inside was scarlet and grey. A small Ohio State Buckeyes logo hung from the rearview mirror. Even the seatbelts were red. A fancy stereo system sat in the dashboard. The only thing in the car that wasn't red or grey was a blue and yellow tassel hanging on the rearview mirror. The numbers '2015' glistened gold in the light from the sun. "This. Is. Amazing." was the first thing any of us were able to say, and the words were spoken by TC. "If you think that's cool wait until you  _hear_  it." Alex bragged, nodding for Sam to start it up. She slid, gracefully behind the wheel, entering the key into the ignition and firing it up. The sound it made would put a choir of angels to shame. The car roared like a lion, loud and proud-king of the jungle. Then she turned the stereo on, which blasted a rock song in high-definition, studio quality sound. The bass booming like thunder in the parking lot. With every hit of the drum, a vibration was felt in the ground. I was amazed. After she turned the car and stereo off, I couldn't help but ask, "How did you get a sound system like that?" And she laughed at me. "My dad built it for me," was her simple reply. I was about to lose my mind!  _Her dad can build a sound system like that? She can build a car like that?!_  I couldn't do anything but stare at her in total shock. "Close your mouth, babe. You'll catch flies." She smirked at me.

 

When the shock and awe of her car wound down, the girls piled into the beast, while we crawled into the van. Blake drove us to the studio, with Sam and the girls following close behind drawing attention with every mile we drove. But I'm sure she's used to that by now. We pulled into the lot of the studio about twenty minutes late. We all stepped out of our vehicles and moved toward the studio's doors. The studio we were recording in was on the third floor. TC lead us to the elevators. When we got there, however, Sam wasn't having any part of it. "No. NO! I'm not stepping foot in that death trap. Do you know how easy it is for those cables to snap? Or for the whole thing to just stop working halfway between floors? Have you ever seen a horror movie? That's how we all die! No! This is not happening! Not to mention the fact that there's gonna be eight of us on that thing! No, I won't do it. Do you want to give me a mental breakdown?! Do you want to  _kill_ me?! If you keep this up, that's the path we're headed. I'll take the stairs I don't care. I did it in Florida carrying three bags full of clothes and shoes. I'm not asking any of you to take the stairs with me, I'll do it myself. I'm capable. Levi would understand." Alex sighed, rolling her eyes at her best friend's dramatics. "Oh get over it! Vi's not even here! You can be in an elevator for like 5 minutes without exploding. I've seen you do it before. It's three floors. We're not gonna die. Relax. Find your chill." Sam was not happy about this at all. It was all over her face. "Don't you tell me to find my chill! You know how I am with elevators! But if you're so sure it's safe, I'll go. But if I die, the blood's on your hands." Shelby shook her head. "Stop being so dramatic! I swear sometimes, you're so stubborn.  _SAMANTHA JO_ , get in the elevator before I slap you!" Alex exclaimed when Sam tried to run for it.

 

Once we'd all stepped into the elevator, Sam seemed to be missing. "Where's Sam?" Blake questioned. Alex shook her head pointing to the back corner of the elevator. And there Sam sat, curled up in the corner, face hidden in her knees. Jayk was always the empathetic one out of all of us, so of course, he went to comfort her. He sat on the floor next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder that made her jump and look up with pure terror in her eyes. When she saw who it was, she climbed into his lap and buried her face in his shoulder, shaking the whole time. When the compartment jolted to a stop she let out a squeak. The doors slowly rolled open and she was rushing from the lift before anyone could even take a step toward the door. When we left the elevator we found her around the corner staring wide-eyed at the lobby from behind the glass barrier. Shaking her head, Alex walked over and turned her around, so that her back was to the drop. Sam's brown eyes shifted between all of us before settling on Alex, who apologized for forcing her to take the lift. This didn't seem to be helping her calm down so we went into the studio. After which Alex took Sam's phone and attached it to one of the monitors with a magic cord that was in Sam's bag. Alex then played 'Handmade' again which caught all of her best friend's attention. The brunette stared at the large screen eyes and head turning with the change in camera angles. A bright smile stuck on her face until the camera zoomed in on Blake. Only then did her smile dim a little. It returned, however, once the camera showed us all again. It was then that I noticed she smiled wider when the Drew on the screen did, well, anything. Shelby and Kate's attention was also taken by the video. Shelby kept her eyes on Blake and Kate's stayed on Jayk. Alex was just smiling at her best friend's joy.

 

After the video ended, Sam played 'Where The People Go' from the same session. The three girls watching the screen had their eyes glued to either Jayk, Blake or myself. When that video ended, Alex had to unhook the device from the monitor to keep the other three from playing any more videos. And then I had an amazing idea. "Hey would either, or all, of you girls like to record a cover for fun?" They looked at each other and then back to me. Alex then pushed Sam closer to me. "What? Why me? Why me alone? What is your deal today?" she asked Alex. "Half off, giving a crap." Came Alex's snarky reply that made us all laugh. When the laughter died down, Alex continued, "One, you're a better singer than all of us. And Kate's in a band, Shelby, does musicals and I'm majoring in vocal performance. Two, it's just for fun! And three, why not? You might get to-" Sam covered Alex's mouth before she could say more.

 

"Okay, I think that's enough reasons. Um, sure, I guess. But what song?" The three girls started throwing out song titles, artists, and genres. When Kate threw out All Time Low, Sam stopped it there. Song titles were thrown out then as well as album names. Kate said 'Stay Awake'. Sam thought that was the best idea ever. Once the song was decided, we had to find the instrumental track. She found it on YouTube in about three seconds. The engineer and I set it up. I then directed her to the recording booth. She looked around shocked and confused. "Uhm, how exactly do I do this? Or what do I do? I'm honestly so inept with this. I'm usually pretty good with technology when it doesn't decide that it hates me." I laughed. "Hey, it's okay. This stuff takes some getting used to. Here, I'll help you." I set her all up where she would need to be. I explained to her what was gonna happen and what she'd need to do. And then as I was leaving, she said, "Hey, could you maybe stay? I've just never done anything like this before and I could use some moral support that isn't behind a glass wall." As she spoke she directed a glare at her friends in the other room. So I stayed.

 

There wasn't much room in this booth because it was a small studio in Ohio. There are much better ones in LA. Being as it was I didn't have much space to stand out of her way. I was just kind of awkwardly standing behind her and giving her pointers when she needed them. That was until she started to get shaky. The engineer was getting a bit angry at her because she kept messing up little things. And every time one of my bandmates tried to remind him that this was for fun, he just snapped at them saying that he just wants a clean take. It was obvious that all the yelling and angry voices were causing her to mess up more and become shakier. Alex caught my attention from behind the engineer and mimed for me to put my arms around her. And truthfully it helped in the elevator when Jayk helped her. So what could it hurt? I slowly wrapped my arms around her. Her voice wavered for a second and she threw a glance over her shoulder at me. I gave her a reassuring smile. After that, she didn't make a single mistake. She was stiff in my arms at first but after a few moments, she relaxed and everything went fine from there. When the session ended, I quickly dropped my arms back to my sides, not wanting to push my luck. To my surprise, she spun around and threw her arms around my neck, whispering a soft and sweet, 'thank you' into my neck. And I couldn't stop the blush that heated my face.

 

We walked back into the other room. Alex had an old Cody Simpson song playing. Sam started singing along right away. Then joined Alex in doing the dance from the video. At the end when it played a few thumps, the two girls imitated the ending of our introductory dance. After 'All Day' was over, 'Pretty Brown Eyes' came on. In a joking manner, the four girls sang to Blake. When that ended, Sam randomly said, "I really wanna go to Australia." Then started laughing when 'Zero' by Varsity Fanclub started playing. "This must be from my phone, yeah?" she asked Alex, who grinned and nodded. "Ya, know, I first heard this song in Humanities senior year. And it was a guy that played. But he got it from Z so that makes sense." She explained when it ended, blushing at the following song. "Z, knows that song?" Alex asked.

 

"Yeah. I was surprised too."

"Who played the song?" Alex questioned.

"Um, god what's his name? He was on the soccer team....Crap what's his name? I can see his face but what's his name? Oh, my god! Why am I drawing a blank right now?! This is making me mad. OH! It was Hassan!" Sam finally, exclaimed. TC then replied with, "You know Jayk, Drew and I were all in that band right?" The girls looked at him like he was stupid. "No, I thought the flying monkeys of Oz were in that band." Sam retorted, sarcastically. Blake started laughing so hard he couldn't stand. When he finally calmed down he had tears streaking his face. "Dude, it wasn't that funny. Calm your bits." Sam said. "Bits?" Jayk questioned. "Yeah, jiggly bits." We all looked at her confused. "Like if you were to stand, and don't take this the wrong way or I'll slap every last one of you, in front a mirror naked and then jump there would be parts that jiggled. Those are your jiggly bits." We looked at her like she had just said that there were fluffy bunnies inhabiting the moon. "Where on earth did you hear that?" Kate asked. "Z's class," Sam replied like it was obvious. "Who's 'Z'?" I asked her.

 

"Z was a teacher I had senior year. He taught a class called Frontier America. It was really cool. My brother had it with me. And that's where we met Bison." More confusion crossed our faces. "Oops. I mean Erin. Her name is Erin. We call her Bison because it was an inside joke the whole class had. We, AJ, Erin and I, made it our own. We were split into groups one time to make a family and we called ourselves, Bison. But we pronounced it Bee-son. It was supposed to be French. Which is weird because AJ took German and Bison was just starting French so.... As for me, I speak music! I've been in band since 6th grade." She answered with a smile on her face. We all nodded in understanding. "What instrument do you play?" Blake asked. "Uh, mainly flute. But I can play pretty much every instrument if only just a little. I'm a music major. Music education to be exact. I wanna be a music teacher. I like helping people. If I can change just one life with music then I've succeeded my goal. That's all I really want. Well, that and to go to Australia." She replied, simply. "Would you shut up about Australia? How are you gonna get there? All the money you make goes into school and living. Plus you're still in school and working all the time you have free from that place. And you're horrible when you're away from your family for too long. Remember Florida? And that was only a week! Can you imagine any longer?" Alex told her. "Okay, I'm sorry for having aspirations," Sam mumbled. "No, that's not what I meant and you know it. I'm just looking out for you, love. You're my best friend and I remember the hell you went through at Disney. Not to mention the heat. You came home in shorts and a tank top and it was only like 50 degrees." Alex clarified. "Oh and the bus ride down there and back was not fun. Especially with Nick on my bus. And Kyleigh next to me. Ugh! I wanted to kill her by the end of it. $30 for a tiara, that I could get for 10 at Walmart. Just smh." Sam added.

 

"Did you really just say 'smh' in conversation?" TC asked her. "Yep sure did! Problem Thomas?" She sassed back. "You're just feeling really sassy today aren't you sis?" Shelby inquired. "Just a little. Is it obvious?" Sam mumbled. "Just a tad." Shelby finished with a small smile. Just then Alex played another song that had Shelby and Sam's faces lighting up. Both girls gave a small glance at Blake and myself before they grinned at each other and starting swaying along, lip-synching. The two of them had the biggest smiles on their faces, when the group sang, " **Cause the world stops when I put my arms around ya, around ya. And nothing even matters. And nothing even matters. They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us.** " Both let out a small squeal of "Kendall" when, apparently, Kendall had a little bit of a background solo. When the song faded out, the just looked at each other so happy. Without looking away from Shelby said, "Thanks, Lex. We needed that. But ugh! I miss BTR! I miss them so much!" A frantic nod of agreement came from Shelby. Alex just smiled and waved off the thank you.

 

After that the girls sat down and talked about, everything and anything while we went to record. When it was my turn to step into the booth, I couldn't help but stare at Sam from behind the glass. Laughing and talking animatedly with her friends and my bandmates, mainly Jayk. At one point he said something to her that had her laughing so hard she nearly fell off the couch. Jayk caught her, however. And when he did I felt this weird pang in my chest. It was almost as if I was jealous. But that couldn't be possible. I hardly knew this girl. How could I be jealous of her bonding with Jayk? How could I have feelings for a girl I barely knew? I couldn't be jealous. That's crazy.

 

After I finished my part, it was TC's turn so we swapped places. When I stepped out of the booth, a Big Time Rush song was playing. And Jayk and Sam were singing it together. Shortly into the song, she switched it to the remix with New Boyz. She rapped the New Boyz parts of 'Boyfriend' while Jayk sang the Big Time Rush parts. I was impressed by her skill of knowing all the lyrics. The whole time Jayk was singing the BTR parts she was lip-synching along. She seemed to know every lyric to every song on her phone. A country song came on next and she jumped to her feet and started dancing provocatively to the beat and the singer's voice. When the lines, " **Now Honey, you can't blame her/For what her mama gave her/It ain't right to hate her/For workin' that money-maker** " played she shot a wink at Jayk and shook her hips. And there was that pang again. As he smirked at her and she burst out laughing, I felt that pang of hurt in my chest. And it worried me because there's no way I could have feelings for her. I literally just met her about two hours ago. But as One Direction's Act My Age began playing and she pulled him up to dance, I couldn't deny the fact that I felt something for her. Her smile made me smile. Her laugh was contagious. And her singing voice seemed to make me weak at the knees.

 

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find Kate standing behind me. She motioned for me to follow her, then left the room. I sighed, throwing a glance at Sam dancing with Alex, Blake, Shelby and Jayk to a High School Musical song and followed Kate out into the hall. I shut the door behind me and turned to her. She just shook her head at me and gave me this look that said, 'you're so stupid'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger. (i split these into chapters last week after i posted chapter one.) No photos for this chapter. It's a continuation of the last one. Let me know what you think. Love you all!
> 
> xSam

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'll be making/posting a cast list. It won't be complete (yet) but it'll give your basic characters. Okay toodles! (the song is just something I was listening to today. okay?)
> 
> xSam


End file.
